dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Christa
Christa is a fictional character in the Dick Figures universe, she is a deep magenta color with hot magenta eyes and long hair. Christa uses magic circles for a verity of things, she is a mage and her magic is can be used in multiple ways, due to the fact that each circle and spell has a different power behind it. She always refrains from using dark magic because it is highly forbidden on mages like her. She is a usually very cheerful person, typically in a good mood and a bit of a push over at times. She can also be a bit clumsy sometimes, and make small mistakes. Though she seems very happy outside on the inside she's pretty lonely, this is because she distances herself from becoming close to others because she believes that if she get to close to someone they'll be gone one day, all good things come to an end, and as Christa has put it, "One day, the carriage will once again become a saggy old pumpkin." Christa also has a love for fairy tales, due to the fact that her mom read them to her all the time, witch is what made her want to have magic in the first place. Bio Christa is the eldest of 3, she grew up in an upper class house, her mother always read her fairy tales and as a young girl she dreamed of having magic of her own. Her father was never really home, always away on business, and he never cared much for his family. Christa was close to her brother and sister, due to the fact that they didn't go outside the house much, they only spent time with one another. Though this bond didn't last long, the day just before Christmas (Witch is also her birthday, and how she got her name) the servants have left the house for vacation, her father is away, leaving his family in Christmas, it was just Christa, her mom, and her siblings, witch was really all she wanted, nothing more, but then two men broke into her house, killing her mother the second they came in, after an hour of looking, and not finding any money the robbers tried a diffident approach, 30 minutes passed, the robbers got their money and left. Christa, was the only one who lived. After the events that unfolded Christa ran away. She didn't want to live in a place with only servants and her father witch she almost never saw. She blamed her father for what happened but not as much as herself. In her view, she didn't protect her younger siblings, she was a bad sister, she failed, it was her fault. As she ran from home, into the forest, not knowing where to go and crying her eyes out, she bumped into a red-colored boy (More info on him later on) that was about 15 years old (three older than her) she started telling him what happened, though she didn't say much due to the fact that it was hard to say without crying too much. He told her that he'd take her with him and find a new home for her somehow. She agreed and they traveled on. Christa told him about how she wanted magic, though at first she thought that he'd laugh at her, he told her that there's a way, though it's few people succeed, she wanted to know more and the dark-red colored boy told her that in order to take on this task she'd have to go to this temple known for magic, she went along with him there, he left her there though she was hart-broken that her friend is now gone, she was still excited to know magic, she passed the test and she did everything she could to do it. At the age of 18, 5 years after she came, she 'graduated' from the mage class and on official magic mage. Which is when she left the temple to look for adventure. Trivia *She is a good piano player *She can get scared a little easy sometimes. *A little clumsy. *Loves fairy tales (Not to be confused with Fairy Tail.) *Her eyes are like that because of her magic, when she was little they were normal. *Likes cats. *immature. * She hates anyone who would say magic isn't real. Magic As a mage, Christa has a lot of magical ability, each mage has a different magic style, she uses magic circles which require ecriture (a writing or scripture). In Christa's case, each scripture holds a different spell, each spell can do different things because of the writing of the circle and the enchantment it has. List of her known ecriture spells thus far; * Ecriture, Fly. Gives the user the ability to fly *Ecriture, Reflect. The user may reflect any attack. *Ecriture, Plate. A circle appears upon a predefined location that will send anything on it in the direction that the user wants. *Ecriture, Ten Swords. The user has the ability to control 10 swords, to do anything they want. *Ectiture, Teleportation. Gives the user the ability to teleport to an area within 10 miles. *Ecriture, Blast. The user can fire a magical beam at any target. (The power of the blast depends on how much they put in). Themes Mirror Mirror, RWBY (Also fight theme) Wake Me Up, Avicii Voice Same as Kim Possible. GallGallery Christa using her magic glyphs/circles (ecriture) Category:Characters